


Последнее дело Дины Керри

by yisandra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, Fingering, Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Популярный, но чудовищно социально неловкий писатель получает в подарок подержанного андроида и пытается вести себя с ним, как с человеком. Андроид – девиант, и у него смешанные чувства от такого обращения.





	1. Не-последнее дело Дины Керри

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест по заявке: «Любой андроид, кроме WR400 и HR400/человек (желательно ОС). У андроидов нет первичных половых признаков, а человеку хочется физической близости. Эксперименты в постели»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verguenza ajena – «стыд за другого» (исп.), испанский стыд (в русском и английском языках)

1.

Доналла ему подарили друзья, бестактные заботливые засранцы. Сам Мэки никогда в жизни не купил бы андроида, ну разве что под дулом пистолета. У него были проблемы с андроидами.  
На самом деле, у него была целая куча проблем, в основном – как считали его друзья, - с головой, потому что когда твой дом грабят и выносят всё, что не приколочено, да ещё и рубят пожарным топором сейф (неудачно; кажется воры Мэки попались какие-то непутёвые, но как хорошо, что он с ними разминулся) – это отличный повод подумать о своей безопасности. Особенно, когда ты довольно-таки богатый мальчик, и только пристрастие к асоциальному сычеванию в привычных гребенях до сих пор мешало тебе перебраться в нормальный безопасный район.  
В новом доме была охрана и консьерж, а в квартире – «умный дом», с которым Мэки долго не мог поладить, потому что пугался, стеснялся и ему было неловко, что за его убогим образом жизни и конченными привычками кто-то наблюдает и знает, что он пишет свои знаменитые романы, сидя в три часа ночи на полу в одних трусах и в компании ведра мороженого с солёными крекерами. Пусть даже это ограниченный ИИ без самосознания.  
Поначалу каждый раз, когда дом к нему обращался, Мэки подскакивал на месте, давился едой и хрипел «Кто здесь?!». Потом привык, но настроил всё так, чтобы их общение было минимальным и по возможности не аудиальным.  
И тут эти дебилы припёрли андроида и вручили с идиотскими прибаутками, визгом праздничных дуделок и нестройным «С днём рожденья тебя!». Причём явно же подбирали так, чтобы деморализовать Мэки как можно более полно: все трое прекрасно знали, как у Мэки тают колени при виде здоровенных чёрных парней, и что последние его отношения (если их вообще можно так назвать) закончились лет семь назад, когда первая книга серии «Дина Керри» ещё только вышла в печати и самой-то серии не было.  
Анна обвилась вокруг невозмутимого андроида, перевязанного кретинской розовой ленточкой, и делала селфи, Адам добродушно похлопывал растерянного и медленно закипающего Мэки по спине и рассказывал, какой прекрасный эксклюзивный, трижды перепрошитый образец они выцепили на вторичном рынке, прям как специально Мэки под все нужды. Ченгуанг единственная в этом цирке вела себя адекватно: сразу прошла на кухню, достала из холодильника газировку и чипсы, и села смотреть повтор «Речного зоопарка с призраками».  
Так что, когда Мэки наконец психанул и на повышенных тонах принялся выгонять Адама и Анну, она молча сунула ему в руки миску как раз приготовившегося попкорна и попыталась посадить рядом с собой.  
\- …конечно, он не сравнится с современными специализированными домохозяйками, - продолжал заливать ему в уши Адам, уже завладевший наручным имплантом Мэки и при пассивном сопротивлении последнего как раз сливавший туда всю информацию о подарке, - но ты ж у нас аскет, так что тебе хватит. Мы хотя бы будем знать, что ты не сдох под горами собственного мусора, пыли и коробок из-под индийской еды. Зато если к тебе кто-нибудь ворвётся, андроид моментально вызовет копов. Да и на месте ворвавшегося я бы сам утёк подальше, всё-таки корпус внушает.  
\- А главное, зацени, какие обводы! Вот это машина, которая радует глаз! – весело добавила Анна.  
Терпение Мэки со звоном лопнуло, и он надел ей на голову ещё тёплую миску, после чего все трое поздравляльщиков с совершенно довольным видом вымелись сами, причём Анна всё время хихикала, выбирая поп-корн из пушистых кудряшек. Газировку и чипсы Ченг запасливо унесла с собой.  
А он остался наедине со спокойно наблюдающей за ним машиной в ленточке.

***

Проблемы Мэки с андроидами были несколько иного толка, нежели у митингующих на улицах безработных.  
Он не мог перестать видеть людей в том, что выглядело как человек, говорило и двигалось как человек, копировало человеческие эмоции. Даже знаменитые «пустые кукольные» глаза роботов казались ему живыми и полными смысла. Было бы отвратительным и противоестественным обращаться с обладателями таких глаз, как с бытовой техникой или приказывать, словно рабам.  
Вот и сейчас ему чудилось в тёмных глазах андроида выражение бесконечного стоического терпения, которое могло принадлежать только очень мудрому, много повидавшему и натерпевшемуся существу.  
Стыдясь встречаться с ним взглядом, Мэки подошёл и стал неловко разматывать ленточку.  
\- Привет, - сказал он сипло и откашлялся. – Не знаю, сказали ли тебе… меня зовут Миккаль Нолан. Пожалуйста, называй меня Мэки.  
\- Как скажете, Мэки, - отозвался андроид. Голос у него был ожидаемо низкий и приятный.  
\- У тебя уже есть какое-то имя?  
Он надеялся, что есть. Давать имя взрослому мужчине – это было бы слишком стрёмно. Даже если этому мужчине фактически не может быть больше восьми лет.  
\- Используемое имя – Доналл. Хотите его изменить?  
\- Нет, нет, «Доналл» – это отлично. Звучит отлично. Проходи, вот, садись.  
Доналл послушно уселся на указанное место на диване. Сиденье скрипнуло под его внушительным весом. Мэки стало ещё более неуютно, захотелось пойти к себе, надеть VR и врубить «Нетфликс». Часа на четыре.  
Но им нужно было обговорить кое-что важное.  
\- Слушай, Доналл, - Мэки опустился на край журнального столика. – Я не был готов заводить андроида. Мои друзья, они немного… иногда ведут себя как вредные засранцы. Со мной сложно, я привык жить один.  
\- Я вам не нужен? – уточнил Доналл спокойно.  
\- Не знаю. Может, мне и не помешает помощь. Я не собираюсь от тебя избавляться, продавать там или что… просто у меня есть свои закидоны, ладно? Давай начнём с того, что я не чокнутый и знаю, что ты – робот, у тебя нет личности, ты не можешь чувствовать и всё такое. Не надо мне об этом напоминать, ладно? Мне просто будет легче, если мы будем жить вместе, как, знаешь, соседи по квартире. Как будто мы студенты или как-то так. Ладно? У тебя будет своя комната и свои вещи, и пока ты уважаешь моё личное пространство, у нас с тобой не будет проблем. Договорились?  
\- Договорились, - сказал Доналл и тут же добавил. – Сейчас моей приоритетной задачей является забота о вашем благополучии и оказание помощи в организации быта. Хотите отменить её или переназначить?  
\- Нет, окей, можешь заниматься хозяйством, если тебя это не напряжёт. Просто не надо, ну, слишком усердствовать. И если я прошу что-то не трогать, то не трогай. Да, вот ещё что, - Мэки почесал за ухом и отметил, что голову не мешало бы помыть. – Я сейчас заведу счёт на домашние расходы, бери деньги оттуда, ладно?  
\- Конечно, Мэки.  
\- Пойдём я покажу тебе твою комнату.  
В новой квартире было четыре спальни, Мэки худо-бедно обжил одну, ещё в одну набросала своих вещей Ченгуанг, которая жила у него с неделю, пока в её квартире чинили трубы. Остальные стояли закрытые и зарастали пылью. Для Доналла Мэки выбрал самую дальнюю, с интерьером в тёплых оттенках охры и золота – не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, как уютно и комплементарно Доналл будет в ней смотреться.  
\- Вот. Здесь можешь делать всё, что захочешь. У тебя есть вещи?  
\- Только те, что на мне. Я должен проинформировать вас, что мне необходима форма, если вы предполагаете посылать меня с поручениями за пределы квартиры.  
\- Точно. Ты по молду TR400, я не путаю? Закажи себе форму… и какую-нибудь ещё одежду, чтоб не ходить всё время в одном и том же.  
Доналл чуть склонил голову, будто хотел получше разглядеть Мэки.  
\- Вы же знаете, что я не нуждаюсь в смене одежды?  
\- Я просил не напоминать, окей? Не покупай одежду, если не хочешь. Или купи просто что-то, что тебе не будет неприятно носить, - занервничал Мэки. – И постарайся говорить не так машинно, ладно? Это крипует.  
На этом запасы его социальной адаптированности кончились, и он постыдно ретировался к себе в комнату, пробормотав, что займётся книгой и его не стоит отвлекать. Через полчаса он открыл Доналлу доступ к свеженькому счёту «На бытовые расходы и всякие штуки».  
Ещё через полчаса Доналл принёс ему тушёные и слегка обжаренные брокколи и предупредительно удалился. Для такого огромного парня, он передвигался невероятно тихо.  
Мэки сам не заметил, как слопал всю капусту, постанывая от удовольствия.

2.

Они нашли баланс, хотя Мэки ещё довольно долго вздрагивал, выходя из своей комнаты и видя чужеродную массивную фигуру Доналла в уже привычном интерьере.  
Иметь помощника оказалось действительно удобно: теперь в доме царил умеренный порядок (в полном соответствии с просьбами Мэки, Доналл убирался без фанатизма и всегда возвращал значимые предметы на место), посуда мылась сразу после еды, да и сами акты приёма пищи участились с одного почти до четырёх раз в сутки. Доналл готовил простые, но здоровые и приятные на вкус блюда, и Мэки впервые с подросткового возраста почувствовал, как застарелый гастрит разжимает свою хватку. У него больше не болел живот, не было изжоги и почти не тошнило. Неудивительно, что эти ощущения ему очень понравились.  
А ещё Доналл стирал два раза в неделю и ловко подсовывал Мэки чистую одежду после душа. Мыться и бриться чаще тот начал сам – неловко было зарастать грязью в присутствии другого человека, пусть даже искусственного.  
Конечно, он немного скучал по голым перекусам в три часа ночи, но смирился с тем, что их пришлось принести в жертву улучшившемуся самочувствию. Это напрямую влияло на скорость работы над книгой, а дедлайн уже начинал потихоньку гореть, так что Мэки был искренне благодарен Доналлу за перемены в своей жизни.  
Общались они мало и в основном по инициативе Мэки. Это он, однажды заметив, как Доналл смотрит «Nat Geo» через голо, спроецированное на ладонь (если подумать, довольно странно – разве робот не должен быть в состоянии намного быстрее получить всю нужную информацию напрямую в мозг?), пригласил его пользоваться большим экраном в гостиной и – позже – смотреть вместе.  
Что уж там, Мэки испытывал своеобразное почти мазохистское удовольствие от того, чтобы сидеть рядом на диване, близко, но не касаясь (это было бы неловко и навязчиво) и смотреть на чудеса Земли, пытаясь понять, что именно в них привлекает внимание предположительно бездушной машины. Хотя сами передачи тоже не оставляли Мэки равнодушным: серия выпусков об Антарктиде натолкнула его на блестящий сюжетный поворот, и следующие четыре дня он провёл, углубляя свои знания о геологической природе и проходящих в Антарктиде исследованиях. От того, как прекрасно всё сходилось в сюжете, он пришёл в такое нервное возбуждение, что едва мог заставить себя есть и спать, и ни разу за это время не помылся. Позже, оглядываясь на те события, он понял, что Доналлу происходящее явно не понравилось, и вряд ли внезапный визит Адама и Анны на четвёртый день был совершенно случайным.  
Они ввалились в квартиру, вероломно впущенные Доналлом, вытащили Мэки из-за компа и затолкали в ванную. У душевой кабины возникла заминка, потому что Мэки принялся сопротивляться, истерически отказываясь раздеваться при Доналле; при этом самостоятельно стоять на ногах он мог с ощутимым трудом: начинал сразу же сползать по стенке. В конце концов Анна, святая женщина, залезла под душ вместе с ним и безжалостно намылила, а Адам поливал их из лейки душа, ругая популярного писателя разными словами и пиная метафорическими коваными сапогами прямо в совесть и остатки хорошего воспитания.  
Доналл, как оказалось, в этом время подал лёгкий ужин и принёс мокрому, трясущемуся и несчастному Мэки большую махровую простыню, которую тот точно не покупал.  
Ужин начался хорошо. Оказалось, Адам принёс вина, к которому Мэки охотно приложился, чтобы забыть позорный эпизод с купанием. От алкоголя его безобразно развезло, и вечер он закончил, рыдая над судьбой своей главной героини, которая в финале книги должна была уйти в бессрочный отпуск и отправиться изучать Антарктиду.  
\- Ей всего тридцать девять! – жаловался он, переводя лучистый затуманенный взгляд с друзей на Доналла и обратно. – Она столько ещё могла бы сделать, но её душа, она сожжена дотла! Слишком много ужасных вещей!  
\- Ну-ну, - утешающе хлопала его по спине Анна. – В следующей книге вытащи её из этой жопы мира, и дело с концом. Отдохнёт немного, нервы подлечит…  
\- Нет! Ты не понимаешь! – Мэки попытался стукнуть по столу, но промазал и стукнул по колену Адаму. – Это всё, конец! Последняя книга! Больше мне нечего сказать. История Дины закончена, она заслужила мир… Неужели женщина, совершившая столько подвигов, не может посвятить остаток жизни безвредному хобби?  
\- Окстись, ей и сорока нет, какой остаток жизни? – удивлялся Адам. – Да и что это за хобби такое, ползать по ледовым трещинам? По мне так работа работой.  
\- Потому что она не умеет ничего, только работать! – пафосно выкрикнул Мэки и расплакался.  
\- Что ж ты за долбоёб-то такой у нас, - ласково сказал Адам и прижал его к себе. – Ну успокойся… А помнишь, у Дины же был этот… Дамиан. Тогда она очень даже рассматривала возможность чего-то помимо работы. Даже о детях думала, помнится.  
\- Он умер! – всхлипнул Мэки. – Потому что Дина не создана для любви и счастья! Только тяжёлая работа и никакого счастья! Моя бедная девочка…  
В общем, он напился вдрызг и даже не помнил, как его укладывали спать.

***

Похмелья у него не бывало, зато стыд заедал сильнее любой головной боли. Утром оказалось, что Доналл провёл ночь у его постели, мониторя состояние пьяного хозяйского тела, а Анна осталась ночевать в свободной спальне, чтобы дорогой друг не чувствовал себя брошенным. На вечер она вызвонила Ченгуанг для сопровождения Мэки на поиски нервной и физической разрядки.  
Такая традиция сложилась у них лет пять назад: время от времени девочки решали, что Мэки вот-вот лопнет от недотраха и увлекали его на поиски приключений. Честно-то говоря, он нисколько не сопротивлялся, потому что секса и впрямь сильно не хватало, а в одиночку найти себе партнёра для одноразового перепиха у него никогда не хватило бы духу.  
Анна выбирала ему одежду и причёску, Ченгуанг находила подходящее заведение и незаметно пасла на расстоянии, чтобы вовремя отогнать подозрительного ухажёра, которых её радар определял безошибочно. Сам Мэки, зная о присутствии группы поддержки, чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы продержаться некоторое время среди незнакомцев и громкой музыки. Выглядел он при этом до того виктимным неопытным твинком, что на его тощую задницу и испуганные оленьи глаза, как правило, быстро находились желающие.  
Но в этот раз Мэки искать приключений отказался, причём категорически и в грубой форме, указав на то, что ему уже двадцать восемь и он сам в состоянии понять, когда ему идти на блядки, и нужна ли ему для этого чья-то помощь. Беззастенчиво разыграв карту «я уже взрослый» и «у меня похмелье, я раздражён!», он отделался от гипотетического визита Ченгуанг, но Анна отнеслась к его внезапной самостоятельности скептически, напомнив, как не далее чем минувшим вечером ему пришлось помогать с мытьём.  
Крыть было нечем, но и отступать тоже некуда; Мэки упёрся. Не мог же он рассказать подруге, что запал на собственного домашнего андроида! По крайней мере, не тогда, когда сам этот андроид невозмутимо прибирает со стола.  
Честно говоря, у постоянного присутствия рядом Доналла действительно были свои недостатки: жить рядом с недоступным объектом своих сексуальных грёз вообще не может быть легко, а уж если это ещё и андроид с их улучшенным слухом, то даже просто подрочить становится нетривиальной задачей. Потому что сознавать, что он в курсе, чем ты занимаешься, что он слышит каждый твой неровный выдох и стон… Мэки со школы не ощущал такого коктейля из неловкости, стыда и похоти. Время от времени он даже радовался тому, что Доналл по молду TR400 – обычный грузчик, которого никто не стал бы наделять гениталиями.  
Потому что мысль о том, чтобы просто приказать андроиду: «Трахни меня» была отвратительна, как любое злоупотребление… но отогнать её было подчас непросто.  
В общем, Мэки порой казалось, что он застрял в каком-то утончённом аду для совестливых трусов. Зато работа над книгой летела к концу с невероятной скоростью (не иначе как на энергии недоебита).

Они с Анной провели несколько отличных часов, рассматривая фотографии и видео-панорамы Антарктиды, потом незаметно для себя перешли к видео с тюленями и морскими котиками, и Анна спохватилась, что уже темнеет, и быстро ушла. Мэки ещё какое-то время смотрел тюленей, потом перешёл к изучению особенностей их скелета, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Доналлом, который, закончив с уборкой и развешиванием выстиранной одежды, сел на диван рядом.

3.

Мэки сдал агенту готовый текст в конце августа и ещё две недели выдерживал сначала шквал звонков (от этого помогло выдирание шнура из розетки и отключение смартфона), а затем писем, в которых его на разные голоса убеждали не завершать прибыльную серию «Дина Керри». Мэки был твёрд и непреклонен: контракт подписали на пять книг, вот вам ваши пять книг. У меня есть и другие проекты.  
Конечно же, ему предложили новый контракт и даже неофициально пообещали перекрыть финансовое предложение любого конкурирующего издательства. Мэки побился головой о стол, когда прочитал это: они даже не рассматривали вариант того, что дело вовсе не в деньгах.  
\- Ты только посмотри! – негодовал он, немного картинно потрясая перед Доналлом планшетом. – Мои гипотетические проценты растут просто как на дрожжах. Как будто я продам мою девочку за деньги!  
Доналл аккуратно вытер руки (он мыл посуду), действительно придержал двумя пальцами планшет и вчитался в текст.  
\- Они даже не хотят подумать, что я на самом деле закончил историю персонажа и не хочу к ней возвращаться! – продолжал разоряться Мэки.  
Доналл оторвал взгляд от экрана и посмотрел на Мэки:  
\- Разве это так? – спросил он сдержанно, но с чем-то похожим на тень настоящего интереса.  
\- Так! – упрямо ответил Мэки и отобрал у него планшет.  
На самом деле это было не совсем так: в каком-то смысле он позволил собственному разочарованию в жизни завести сильного и несгибаемого персонажа в ловушку начинающейся депрессии, и чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней. Но признаваться в этом не собирался.  
\- Я прочитал ваши книги о Дине Керри, - всё так же сдержанно сказал Доналл, возвращаясь к посуде. – Она не производит впечатление человека, готового вот так сдаться меланхолии и жизненным неурядицам.  
Мэки смотрел на его широкую спину. Доналл послушался его просьбы и действительно купил себе немного одежды, но Мэки не мог не находить весьма издевательским то, что значительную часть этой одежды в итоге составляли узкие брюки и разноцветные футболки в обтяжку, прекрасно подчёркивающие красивый мышечный рельеф. Теперь разговаривать с Доналлом стало сложнее, а спорить вообще невозможно.  
\- Дина разочарована, - тем не менее, возразил он. – Её всё достало, понимаешь? Она не может больше выполнять задания, но работа – это всё, что у неё есть. Нельзя всю жизнь пахать, а потом просто взять и вдруг научиться расслабляться и доверять кому-то. Я не могу отправить её выращивать розы в Калифорнии!  
\- То есть, ледники и тюлени – более брутальная замена розам?  
\- Вроде того, - признал Мэки. – Это хотя бы требует постоянного внимания и риск смерти там почти как на прежней работе, нельзя разжать булки даже на минутку. К тому же в детстве Дина хотела быть полярником.  
\- Я помню. Вы не рассматриваете возможность продолжить её историю позднее?  
Мэки сел за стол и пригорюнился. Дополнительным бонусом ему открылся прекрасный и беспалевный вид на спину и задницу Доналла.  
\- Только не говори, что тебя подкупили мои издатели!  
\- Вы же знаете, что это невозможно.  
\- Знаю, - Мэки вздохнул. – Слушай, я признаю, что Дина достойна лучшего автора, чем я, ладно? Но мне про неё больше нечего сказать. Я думаю, что она проведёт в Антарктиде столько, сколько ей отмерено, и закончит жизнь в одиночестве, окружённая снегом и льдом. Так я это вижу.  
«И сам я тоже сдохну один, в компании разве что злобных кошек, которые сожрут мне лицо, - печально подумал он. – И, может быть, андроида, который вызовет гробовщиков. Возможно, даже снег и лёд будут иметь место, если в той дыре, где я буду испускать дух, сломается обогреватель».  
\- Жаль, - сказал Доналл, начиная протирать вымытую посуду. – Мне понравилась история.  
Мэки чуть не подскочил и почему-то покраснел, словно спермотоксикозный подросток, которому главная красавица класса сказала, что его презентация про синих китов крутая.  
\- Спасибо, - только и выдавил он.

В общем, к октябрю страсти слегка улеглись, и Мэки оставили в покое. Пришлось, правда, пригрозить, что следующей он напишет книжку-раскраску для младшего школьного возраста, которую они задолбаются позиционировать на рынке.

4.

Когда 8 ноября прогремел теракт в Стретфордской Башне, и андроид по имени Маркус обратился ко всему населению страны (и вообще всем, кто ловил усиленный телесигнал), Мэки как раз лежал на диване в старой фланелевой пижаме с осьминожками и жрал из миски мороженое с солёными крекерами огромной ложкой. Даже наличие рядом Доналла его не беспокоило, так как вчера был очень тяжёлый день: агент шантажом и угрозами заставила его дать письменное интервью для читателей, а также расчехлить заросшие пылью аккаунты в соцсетях, чтобы пообщаться с поклонниками в преддверии выхода последней книги серии.  
Верные друзья ответили на панический призыв о помощи, и пока Анна и Ченг общались с поклонниками, Адам помогал Мэки составлять ответы на вопросы интервью. Душевных сил это отняло много, так что теперь Мэки чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым и ментально изнасилованным. К тому же ему кто-то прислал отвратительный фан-арт, на котором Дину сношал звероподобный мужик из какой-то видеоигры. Сам факт сексуальной активности своего персонажа Мэки не смущал, он был на стороне любого творчества, но нарисовано было отвратно, Дине прилепили какой-то совершенно надувной бюст не встречающегося в природе размера и дебильное выражение лица из дешёвого порно-комикса. В общем, настроение испортили надолго.  
Так что речь Маркуса о самосознании и правах андроидов лично на Мэки даже произвела положительное действие – отвлекла от собственных переживаний.  
Мэки медленно перевёл взгляд на Доналла. Тот стоял у дивана и безо всякого выражения смотрел на экран, где закончилось видео-обращение и теперь шли помехи.  
Мэки откашлялся, снял с груди миску с мороженным и сел.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, - просто чтоб ты знал… Если вдруг ты почувствуешь в себе личность и всё такое, и захочешь уйти, я не буду тебя останавливать, ладно? Я против рабства, и я всегда думал, что вы, ребята, можете оказаться живыми. И я согласен с тем парнем, Маркусом.  
Доналл перевёл на него пустой взгляд:  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
\- Ладно, - Мэки поднял перед собой руки. – Понятно. Как скажешь. Дом, напиши, пожалуйста, абонентам «Атом», «Анна в стране ответственности» и «ЧунгЧенг». Текст: «Спасите, помогите, хелп, приезжайте с сидром, будем злоумышлять». Конец сообщения.  
Умный дом издал утвердительный музыкальный звук.  
\- Доналл, приготовь, пожалуйста, ужин на трёх весьма обжорливых поганцев, которые останутся у нас на всю ночь.  
\- Конечно. Я рассчитываю на то, что вы тоже будете есть.  
Мэки грустно посмотрел на недоеденное мороженое, но покорно кивнул.

К ночи все социальные сети Мэки Нолана пестрели постами в поддержку прав андроидов и призывами собираться на новосозданной площадке «Общество моральной поддержки роботов». На самом сайте контента пока было мало, но Ченгуанг сразу прикрутила к нему форум, где после короткой регистрации можно было делиться историями, мнениями и обсуждать факты и слухи сколько угодно.  
Мэки написал для сайта трогательную историю о том, как ребёнком играл с пылесосом-румбой, а Адам снял короткое видео, в котором его племянницы (восемь и четырнадцать лет) рассказывали о своих тёплых доверительных отношениях с андроидом-нянькой. Начало было положено.  
Успех отметили поздним ужином, после которого Адам поехал домой к жене. Они с Анной договорились рано утром съездить на ближайший полигон бытовых отходов, куда Киберлайф свозит сломанных андроидов, прежде чем отсортировать их и пустить под разбор, и снять видеосюжет об этом месте, или хотя бы нащёлкать эффектных кадров (если окажется, что все там деактивированы под ноль и снимать толком не о чем). Ченг сперва час отмокала в горячей ванне, потом завалилась спать в условно «своей» комнате; Анна удовольствовалась пустующей гостевой.  
Слегка обалдевший от темпа событий, но полный воодушевления Мэки сидел на диване и устало хлопал глазами. Он очень хотел спать, но не чувствовал в себе сил даже дойти до кровати и раздеться, так что просто любовался Доналлом, в молчании убирающим со стола и моющим посуду.  
Очевидно, он всё-таки задремал, потому что очнулся от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу:  
\- Позвольте, я вас уложу.  
\- Я уж и не мечтал, что ты предложишь, - ляпнул Мэки и проснулся окончательно. – Извини.  
\- За что? – Доналл поднял его на ноги, аккуратно довёл до спальни и помог раздеться, хотя Мэки мешал ему нескоординированными стыдливыми жестами. – У вас сильный зажим в мышцах шеи и плеч. Как насчёт расслабляющего массажа?  
«Чтобы я сдох от похоти?» - мрачно подумал Мэки, но вслух ничего не сказал. Доналл, видимо, расценил его молчание как согласие, настойчиво перевернул Мэки на живот и положил непривычно тёплые руки ему на плечи.  
Сначала было больно. Чего и ждать, если годами по многу часов сидишь за компом в неудобной позе: естественно, воротниковая зона задеревенеет намертво. Однако постепенно Мэки разогрелся, мышцы расслабились, и боль совершенно перестала отвлекать от жаркой двусмысленности ситуации, особенно когда Доналл счёл, что шею и плечи проработал достаточно, и двинулся ниже.  
Мэки очень старался не стонать и не охать вслух, а также усердно думать о гадких и неприятных вещах, а не о том, какие у Доналла огромные сильные руки, и как приятно, оказывается, в них может быть. Получалось плохо. К счастью, он был слишком сонным и усталым для полноценного возбуждения, и в конце концов просто заснул под уверенными движениями андроида.  
Ему снилось что-то порнографическое и с большим количеством насилия. Проснулся он в липких от спермы трусах, всё ещё неудовлетворённый и крайне этим фактом раздражённый. И понял, что социальный активизм - это хорошо, но вечером он идёт в клуб.  
Ченг он написал почти сразу, Анне - ближе к обеду, когда она отписалась, обещая сенсационный материал об «аде андроидов».  
Ад адом, но Мэки и сам себя чувствовал клиентом адского котла и остро нуждался в чужом анонимном теле, которое поможет ему хоть какое-то время думать головой, а не членом. Целибат, как оказалось, плохо сочетался с близостью Доналла.  
День прошёл в редактировании и выкладке на сайт новых материалов – за ночь им на контактную почту нападало несколько сотен писем самого разного содержания – от обвинений и угроз до слов поддержки и историй, которые сами могли стать годным контентом ОМПР. Адам нашёл где можно недорого заказать символику их неформальной организации. Ченг трудилась как пчёлка и развирусила хэштеги #AndroidRights, #RemainHuman и #MakyNoMakyYes. Последний Мэки не очень одобрил, но его уже никто не спрашивал.  
А вечером Анна достала свою косметичку (размером с сумку, а веса такого, что ею убить было можно), подгримировала умытого и побритого Мэки так, чтобы он казался посвежее и менее задолбанным, и закопалась в его шкаф, деловито выкидывая оттуда различные детали одежды. Ченгуанг рядом умело наносила себе агрессивный макияж, лепя из собственного лица какое-то чужое. Белый парик с длинной чёлкой рядом ждал своего часа. Мэки порадовался, что на него парик нацепить никто не пытается.  
\- Собираетесь куда-то? – спросил Доналл, глядя, как Анна бурей мечется среди раскиданных вещей, прикладывая к покорно стоящему Мэки то одно, то другое.  
\- Да, в клуб.  
Доналл моргнул, его диод прокрутился, меняя цвет с голубого на жёлтый. Мэки мог его понять: за всё прошедшее время он ни единого раза не вышел из дому, хотя сам Доналл выходил по поручениям.  
\- Понимаешь, людям иногда нужно развлечься, расслабиться, - добродушно произнесла Анна, не глядя на андроида и задумчиво прикладывая к груди Мэки блейзер в узкую голографическую полосочку.  
\- Заняться сексом, - добавила Ченгуанг, рисуя себе красивую жирную стрелку из уголка глаза. – Физиологическая необходимость. Чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Сама она точно посещала клубы только за одним: найти достаточно крепкого мужчину в своём вкусе, запрыгнуть на него и скакать до самого утра или пока он не взмолится о пощаде.  
\- …Потанцевать, - невозмутимо продолжала Анна. – Смотря у кого какие потребности.  
Доналл внимательно посмотрел на Мэки, и того аж в пот бросило, когда он представил, что тот сейчас спросит: «А какие потребности у вас?» После этого останется только сквозь землю провалиться.  
Но Доналл спросил:  
\- Не хотите ли чаю?

5.

Возможно, Мэки не стоило пить коктейль для храбрости. Даже один. Он всегда быстро пьянел. Тогда он, наверное, раньше сообразил бы, что в привычный распорядок клубных вылазок закралась новая переменная.  
Раньше он приводил своих одноразовых любовников домой, но теперь дома был Доналл. Эта светлая мысль красной лампочкой зажглась в мозгу, когда он уже поднимался на лифте вместе с заинтересованно лапающим его парнем. Которого звали не то Клифф, не то Стив, не то как-то так.  
В первый миг Мэки захотелось всё отменить – даже жалобно блеять «я передумал» практически на пороге спальни казалось ему предпочтительнее, чем вытерпеть внимательный изучающий взгляд Доналла. Но следующей мыслью пришло чертовски раздражённое «Ну нахер! Сам он меня трахать не собирается, так что не его вообще дело!»  
В конце концов, Доналл может быть в своей комнате. Или даже в спящем режиме.  
Разумеется, Доналл встретил его в прихожей, недвижный и спокойный, как статуя.  
\- Привет, Доналл, - неловко произнёс Мэки, притормаживая Клиффа-Стива. Тот, кажется, выпил немного больше одного коктейля и теперь пребывал в преотличнейшем настроении.  
\- Это кто у нас? – весело спросил Клифф-Стив. – Твой робот-пылесос? Оно и видно, что ты любишь больших парней, детка.  
\- Это Доналл, он андроид, - испытывая тяжкий приступ verguenza ajena и отчаянное желание затолкать Клиффа-Стива в шкаф, объяснил Мэки. – Если ты не собираешься обижать меня и тырить мои вещи, то у тебя с ним не будет проблем. Пойдём в спальню, не застревай.  
Но Доналл не давал Клиффу покоя – то ли своей монументальной невозмутимостью, то ли тем, что был всё-таки немного выше роста и внушительнее, а нетрезвое сознание пробудило дремучую самцовую ревность.  
\- А давай втроём? – предложил Клифф-Стив, жарко дохнув в ухо Мэки алкогольным духом, цепко обхватив за талию и прижимая к себе спиной. – Или пусть он посмотрит. Чего ему тут торчать одному как торшер, пока я буду натягивать его хозяина?  
\- Не трогай Доналла, - процедил Мэки, предупреждающе пиная «ухажёра» по голени и вырываясь. – Ты тут для меня, а не для него, и вообще, он не для этого.  
Клифф не обиделся, его хорошее настроение ничто не могло перебить.  
\- Да ладно, расслабься! - рассмеялся он. – Я сразу понял, что ты маленький извращенец. Небось, потрахиваешь своего пластикового Кена, а меня позвал, чтоб сравнить наконец живое мясцо с вибратором? Не злись, я же не против! Думаю, Кен тоже не откажется…  
\- Он Доналл! – рявкнул доведённый до белого каления Мэки. – А ты кретин, и вали нахуй!  
И он резким движением указал рукой на дверь. Стив-Клифф сперва не понял, потом растерялся, забормотал что-то успокаивающее, но Мэки был неумолим:  
\- Нахуй! – орал он. – Не то копов вызову!  
\- Да ты ненормальный какой-то! – разозлился наконец Клифф, но в этот момент Доналл сделал шаг вперёд, предупредительно загородив Мэки, и Клифф отступил, оставил поле боя с руганью и невнятными угрозами.  
\- Извини за этого дебила, - дрожащим голосом сказал Мэки. – В следующий раз я сниму номер в отеле.  
И быстро-быстро ретировался в ванную. Его трясло от ярости, и он всё ещё был возбуждён.  
В спальне он решительно вытащил из-под кровати ящик с секс-игрушками, к которому не прикасался с тех пор, как ему подарили Доналла. Зря, наверное – в конце концов, несмотря на все свои достоинства, Доналл не мог быть его любовником, да если бы и мог, вряд ли бы захотел. Мэки ожесточённо кинул на одеяло тюбик смазки, маленький анальный вибратор и любимый толстый синий дилдо с рядом гребней и рёбер.  
С этим ни один живой мужчина не сравнится… даже искусственный, ведь так?

Обычно Мэки не любил долгие прелюдии в сексе, предпочитал всю подготовку проводить заранее, а как дойдёт до тела, сразу переходить к тому моменту, где чужой член пытается выдолбить из него всю душу. Имитировать нужную ему энергичность движений, да ещё и с правильным углом проникновения с помощью технических средств и собственных рук было сложно, и Мэки очень скоро вспотел и совершенно извёлся, остервенело пихая в себя дилдо и с гневом и жалостью к себе понимая, что рискует так и остаться в этом отвратительном перевозбуждённом состоянии без нормальной разрядки на произвольно долгое время.  
Обычно он плакал после оргазма, а не до, во время или вместо, но тут его глаза увлажнились, и он поймал себя на том, что бесконтрольно всхлипывает.  
В этот момент матрас просел под тяжестью ещё одного тела и чужая рука легла поверх его собственного затекающего запястья.  
Мэки распахнул глаза и ошалело уставился на невозмутимого Доналла, стоящего на коленях в изножье постели.  
\- Я помогу, - сказал он, пресекая любые возможные вопросы. Перемазанные смазкой пальцы Мэки сами собой разжались. Доналл взялся за основание дилдо и плавно надавил, вставляя глубже.  
Мэки ахнул, но не от боли. О нет. Доналл не просто точно знал, что делал. Сейчас, под его взглядом, ощущения казались совсем другими.  
\- Я сам справлюсь, - тем не менее выдавил Мэки упрямо.  
\- Мне не показалось, что вы справляетесь, - голос Доналла звучал привычно спокойно, но диод горел жёлтым.  
Мэки хотел возразить, что не нуждается в подобной помощи из милосердия, но в этот момент Доналл изменил угол проникновения, и стало не до разговоров. Мэки, дрожа, вздёрнул ладони к лицу, чтобы спрятаться от внимательного взгляда, но Доналл сразу же аккуратно взял его за запястье и отвёл руку в сторону.  
\- Нет. Дайте мне посмотреть, Мэки. Мне приятно видеть вас таким.  
\- Т-таким?.. – выдавил Мэки голосом, в котором в равной степени смешивались ужас, стыд и провокация.  
\- Таким, - подтвердил Доналл. – Горячим. Голым. Мокрым. Нуждающимся в том, что я вам даю, - он потянул дилдо наружу, вынудив Мэки издать жалобный и возмущённый звук. – Хнычущим из-за меня.  
«И это у него ещё члена нет, - с блаженной жутью подумал Мэки. – А если б был?!»  
Не будь он так кошмарно возбуждён, то умер бы от стыда, услышав, с каким недвусмысленным хлюпаньем вошли в него пальцы Доналла. А так только зажмурился, задрал колени выше и позволил себе пуститься во все тяжкие, забив на то, как выглядит со стороны.  
\- Да, сделай так ещё раз! Доналл… Доналл, Доналл, пожалуйста… Да... Ах!  
Доналл прекрасно понимал его лепет, трахая пальцами ровно так, как надо: быстро, и жёстко. Свободной рукой он попеременно то принимался стимулировать головку члена Мэки, то с точно выверенной резкостью выкручивал ему соски.  
\- Вам бы следовало носить пирсинг, - произнёс он в какой-то момент ровным голосом человека, который занимается чем угодно, только не животным сексом. – Раз вам так нравится, когда с вами играют.  
Мэки взвился на лопатки, скуля:  
\- Доналл, Доналл, пожалуйста!..  
\- Я бы хотел с вами поиграть, - тихо добавил Доналл, и это было последней каплей.  
Мэки кончал долго, почти болезненно, с прерывистым сладким воплем, дёргаясь на пальцах Доналла, словно сломанная кукла. 

А потом, разумеется, свалился на потное липкое одеяло обессиленный, опустошённый, с закрывающимися влажными глазами и шмыгающим носом.  
Доналл тихо ходил вокруг, вытирая, перекладывая на сухую половину кровати, укутывая в плед. Наконец Мэки открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Доналл сидел на самом краю кровати – массивный тёмный силуэт в полумраке – и медленно трогал пряди спутанных волос Мэки на подушке.  
\- Ты уйдёшь? – спросил Мэки хрипло.  
\- Я должен. Сейчас там на счету будет каждая пара рук.  
Голос Доналла звучал ровно, а диода с такого ракурса было не разглядеть.  
Мэки шмыгнул. Он едва мог заставить себя произнести это, но знал, что не простит себя, если не спросит:  
\- А ты вернёшься?  
Доналл молчал какое-то время. Потом сказал:  
\- Если удастся выжить.  
Судя по интонации, он не считал такой исход слишком уж вероятным.  
Ещё он сказал:  
\- Вы должны продолжить историю агента Керри.  
\- Вернись живым - тогда я поверю, что для Дины ещё не всё кончено, - храбро ответил Мэки.  
Доналл потрогал его щёку прохладными пальцами, подоткнул плед и ушёл.

***

11 ноября Мэки Нолан, печально известный обыкновением всячески бегать от прессы, обзвонил все издания, порталы и каналы, которые были в нём заинтересованы хоть чуть-чуть и назначил им всем интервью в прямом эфире на Харт-Плаза. Ввиду военного положения и высокого риска, большинство, разумеется, отказались. С бесстрашным меньшинством Мэки встретился в компании Анны, нацепившей гоглы для прямой трансляции на сайт ОМПР, и Ченгуанг, которая, воспользовавшись своим субтильным сложением, загримировалась и оделась под подростка, нацепив ультра-зелёный парик и курточку с подвижными голо-наклейками, галлюциногенно светящимися в темноте. В одной руке она несла зелёный воздушный шарик с пацификом, в другой – телефон, на который непрерывно фотографировала всё вокруг.  
Адама Мэки не позвал, у Адама недавно родилась дочь, и Мэки не хотел ставить его перед тяжёлым выбором, вынуждая отказывать другу или чувствовать себя предателем по отношению к семье.  
Со свитой журналистов, следующим за ним как собачья свадьба, в сопровождении комментирующей происходящее Анны и надувающей пузыри из жвачки Ченг, Мэки подошёл к баррикадам с единственной ещё не оцепленной спецназом стороны, показал свой значок ОМПР и скромно попросился внутрь. Он почти ни на что не рассчитывал, но их почему-то впустили.  
И там он дал интервью, рассказал о своём видении политической ситуации и прав андроидов, стоя рядом с андроидами, разговаривая с ними в прямом эфире. Иногда он запинался, но на это никто не обращал внимания. Это был его звёздный час.

***

В ночь на 12 ноября мадам президент в своей речи назвала андроидов новым разумным видом.  
В конце декабря Мэки Нолан анонсировал новую книгу о приключениях бесстрашной Дины Керри. Анонс обещал неожиданный поворот в судьбе всеми любимой героини и новую, возможно, более счастливую жизнь. 


	2. Бонус-эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (в котором можно поразиться богатому репертуару звуков, издаваемых талантливым писателем)

«Умный дом» впустил его без звука, словно более чем месячного отсутствия и не было. До этого Доналл рассматривал возможность взлома протокола распознания, но не успел окончательно решить вопрос целесообразности такого поступка. Но ему было приятно обнаружить, что Мэки не убрал своего бывшего андроида из списка авторизованных для посещения лиц.  
Установленные Мэки странные настройки взаимодействия с домом играли Доналлу на руку: вместо аудиального сообщения о визите, на имплант просто упало текстовое уведомление, которое Мэки, вероятнее всего, даже не заметил, а то и смахнул, не глядя.  
Доналл тихо прошёл в квартиру, миновал небрежно валяющиеся вдоль стены ботинки и кроссовки, составленные ненадёжной пирамидой картонные коробки (в верхних, открытых, лежал различный мерч с символикой ОМПР) и стопку коробок из-под пиццы и индийской еды. На кухне было чисто и пусто – похоже, ею давно не пользовались по назначению, хотя в раковине стояло несколько бокалов с засохшими остатками вина на дне.  
Мэки нашёлся в гостиной. Облачённый в длинную вытянутую футболку с застиранной до неразличимости эмблемой спортивного клуба, он сидел на диване, скрестив голые ноги, и пялился на большой экран. Доналл остановился за пределом его поля зрения, чтобы оценить обстановку.  
Мэки выглядел похудевшим и основательно не выспавшимся – шаг назад. Доналл отметил это как негативный результат своих действий. С другой стороны, Мэки явно недавно брился и мыл голову, что, несомненно, означало, что друзья продолжают приглядывать за ним с прежней регулярностью. Доналл сделал себе пометку высказать им признательность при случае.  
На экране шёл кусок необработанного видео, снятого в ночь на 12 ноября на баррикадах. Если конкретнее – та часть, где журналисты брали интервью у Доналла. Насколько он знал, в итоговый монтаж, который крутили повсюду, вошло всего несколько его фраз, но Мэки смотрел запись прямого эфира. На глазах у безмолвно наблюдающего Доналла Мэки перемотал видео на начало фрагмента с точностью до секунды. Вероятно, это не был первый просмотр.  
Звук шёл прямо в наушники-вкладыши, но Доналлу не нужно было слышать, он и так прекрасно помнил весь обмен репликами.  
«Как вы относитесь к людям?» - спросила женщина-журналист.  
«А как вы относитесь к людям? – вопросом ответил Доналл на экране, глядя в камеру. – Думаю, у всех нас есть те, к кому мы неравнодушны и кого хотим защитить».  
Тихо стоя в хорошо освещённой гостиной популярного писателя, Доналл с неожиданной остротой ощутил неэффективность тактики выжидания. Сделав шаг вперёд, он положил руку на плечо Мэки.   
Тот дёрнулся, подскочил и неуклюже развернулся, чуть не упав с дивана – Доналл придержал его, - и уставился на Доналла огромными глазами, состояние зрачков которых заставляло заподозрить излишнее пристрастию к кофеину в последнее время. Доналл не взялся расшифровывать эмоции, которые этот взгляд выражал.  
Мэки немо зашевелил губами. Доналл прочёл по губам своё имя и, медленно потянувшись – чтобы на этот раз не испугать внезапным движением, вынул из ушей Мэки вкладыши. Мэки растеряно завертел головой, глядя то на экран, то на Доналла, пока тому не надоело, и он не отключил экран дистанционно. Тогда Мэки откашлялся и спросил:  
\- Ты мне мерещишься?  
Доналл испытал странный порыв потрогать его спутанные волосы: убедиться, что они такие же на ощупь, как были в ночь, когда он покинул этот дом. Он покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Но я могу уйти, и вы притворитесь, что я был галлюцинацией.  
\- Не вздумай! – Мэки схватил его за руку и потянул к себе. Доналл покладисто опустился на диван рядом. Он обратил внимание, что Мэки испытывает небольшой дискомфорт, когда ткань натягивается у него на груди, и нашёл это интригующим.  
Мэки взволнованно заглядывал ему в лицо, будто мог что-то прочитать по нему и продолжал держать за руку.  
\- Ты вернулся… насовсем? – спросил человек тихо.  
\- Если вы этого всё ещё хотите.  
Мэки тут же выпустил его руку и нахмурился с выражением досады и раздражения:  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом! Ты не обязан делать то, чего хочу я.  
\- Мне казалось, я достаточно ясно дал понять о своих желаниях. С тех пор ничего не изменилось, - и Доналл тут же развил наступление. – Позвольте, я взгляну.  
Он взялся за подол футболки Мэки и, не дав времени отреагировать, задрал её к самым подмышкам. Открывшаяся ему картина была, в общем, ожидаемой: заметнее выступившие рёбра, бледная кожа с несколькими мелкими царапинами от неудачно расположенной застёжки домашней одежды и несколькими родинками. В целом, всё как прежде – кроме одной детали: по обеим сторонам ярко-розового, чуть опухшего левого соска были видны маленькие металлические шарики.  
\- Вы выбрали штангу. Неожиданно. Я был уверен, вы предпочтёте кольцо, - Доналл наклонился ближе, рассматривая свежий пирсинг. – Вы ограничились одним. Процедура оказалась слишком болезненной для вас?  
Мэки молча кивнул. Он был не уверен, что справится с голосом.  
\- Странно. Мне казалось, вы не против боли, - задумчиво прокомментировал Доналл.  
\- Небольшой боли, - выдавил Мэки, сглотнув. – Когда она идёт в комплекте с чем-то противоположным.  
Доналл поднял голову и посмотрел на него непроницаемыми чёрными глазами. Спросил негромко:  
\- Вы бы позволили мне сделать вам пирсинг?  
Мэки открыл моментально пересохший рот, закрыл и кивнул, зардевшись ещё сильнее.  
\- Мне приятно это знать, - сообщил Доналл и, вновь склонившись над его грудью, коснулся воспалённого соска языком, очертил окружность ареолы.   
Мэки удивлённо вскрикнул. Его руки дёрнулись было оттолкнуть, но после едва заметного колебания опустились обратно. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в край дивана.   
Доналл медленно повторил свои действия. Тронул языком шарики на концах штанги. Мэки страшно вело от этих лёгких касаний, и ещё больше – от осознания, кто именно это с ним делает. Представив, чем происходящее, вероятней всего, скоро обернётся, он часто задышал и заёрзал, запрокинув голову. По скверно выбритой шее прокатился острый кадык.  
\- Так быстро распалились, - тихо сказал Доналл, широченной ладонью прижимая бёдра Мэки к дивану. Тот откинулся на диван, словно в изнеможении. – Мы не виделись всего тридцать шесть дней. Неужели у вас не было половых связей всё это время? Тогда вы, вероятно, мастурбировали?  
Он легонько закусил многострадальный сосок и перекатил в зубах, ожидая ответа. Мэки схватился за его затылок, как утопающий за проплывающего мимо спасателя, скребанул скин ногтями.  
\- Мы можем не говорить об этом? – взмолился Мэки плохо модулированным голосом.  
\- Нет, - ёмко ответил Доналл, тут же с силой всосал окончательно покрасневший сосок в рот и отпустил. – Вы пользовались своими любимыми игрушками?  
\- Ах! Да! – Мэки зажмурился и для надёжности закрыл лицо руками.  
\- И вам этого было достаточно? – продолжал допрашивать его Доналл, плавно меняя точки опоры.   
Мэки замотал головой.  
\- Я думал о тебе, - глухо произнёс он и охнул, когда Доналл аккуратно потянул резинку его трусов вниз. – Я представлял… хотел, чтобы это был ты.  
\- Значит, вы проявили похвальное постоянство, - ровным голосом произнёс Доналл и подул на багровую головку освобождённого члена. – Если вы не прекратите пытаться прикрыться, в следующий раз я свяжу вам руки. Вы же позволите мне это?  
Мэки отдёрнул ладони от лица, глянул на Доналла несчастными умоляющими глазами, по которым было совершенно понятно, что услышать от него хоть какое-нибудь «нет» чертовски маловероятно.  
\- Хорошо. Думаю, мне следует вас наградить, - решил Доналл и приказал. – Переворачивайтесь.  
Ему пришлось помогать неловко движущемуся человеку избавиться от сковывающей одежды, а потом ещё заботливо поправлять его положение: Мэки почему-то никак не мог устроиться на четвереньках, то и дело норовил соскользнуть с дивана то коленом, то локтем.  
\- Вам удобно? – вежливо поинтересовался Доналл, поглаживая тёплую кожу на вздрагивающей пояснице страждущего писателя. – Я подумал, вам понравится эта поза, вы ведь так любите прятать от меня лицо, - не дожидаясь ответа, он сжал пальцы на чужих ягодицах (достаточно сильно, чтобы вырвать у дезориентированного Мэки жалобное ойканье), бесцеремонно раздвинул их и скользнул языком между.  
Мэки остро вскрикнул от неожиданности, попытался дёрнуться вперёд. Потом замер, крупно дрожа и кусая губы. Откуда бы Доналл не почерпнул свои познания в римминге, они точно не были ни поверхностными, ни теоретическими. Мэки уронил голову, стыдливо постанывая. Пойманный умелым языком и ловкими пальцами Доналла, он поклялся бы своими авторскими правами на Дину Керри, что умрёт в тот же миг, как пелена похоти схлынет – просто воспламенится на месте и превратится в пепел. Однако сначала он бы хотел всё-таки кончить.  
Доналл в последний раз надавил языком и с тщательно выверенным нажимом провёл пальцами по члену Мэки. В следующий момент раздался отчётливый, хорошо узнаваемый щелчок открывающейся пластиковой крышечки.  
«Смазка, - смутно подумал Мэки. – Он принёс смазку с собой, потому что знал, что я по первому свисту радостно разрешу нагнуть меня … и не хотел сделать неприятно, трахая насухо». Ему сделалось жарко, он попытался подтянуть колени и принять более устойчивое положение.  
Тут же на задницу ему обрушился тяжёлый шлепок раскрытой ладонью. Мэки изумлённо вякнул и после секундной паузы попробовал провокационно вильнуть пострадавшей частью тела. Доналл не заставил себя упрашивать, от души шлёпнул ещё несколько раз, да так, что ягодицы вспыхнули. Мэки откровенно вскрикивал на каждый удар, а между ними невольно затаивал дыхание, ожидая. Это разогрело его достаточно, чтобы благосклонно отнестись к размазыванию по всей промежности холодной скользкой смазки, тем более что прикосновения Доналла были теперь ласковыми, плавными. Почти нежными. А взбодрённый предыдущими упражнениями член Мэки отчаянно нуждался в этой ласке.  
Продолжая распределять смазку, Доналл несколько раз мягко и успокаивающе обвёл рефлекторно сжимающийся анус. А потом сильно надавил, неглубоко вгоняя сразу два пальца. Два обильно смазанных, но всё же довольно толстых пальца.  
Мэки взвыл, захныкал, рванулся вперёд, потом назад. Доналл погладил его по спине и пояснице с выступившей на коже горячей испариной, вытянул пальцы и тут же втолкнул обратно. Смазка скользила отлично, да и Мэки последнее время уделял внимание крупным игрушкам (в его фантазиях Доналл был очень соразмерным), но ощущения всё равно оказались чертовски интенсивными и вовсе не однозначно приятными.  
И это было то, что нужно. Мэки приветствовал чувство опасного растяжения и лёгкой рези тихим призывным стоном. Доналл отреагировал, согнув один палец, и надавил на простату, предупредительно придерживая партнёра за бедро.  
\- Вам, похоже, всё нравится, - отметил он. Его спокойная интонация заставляла долю стыда и похоти в густом коктейле одолевающих Мэки чувств усилиться. Как никогда хотелось растечься беспомощной, безвольной медузой и позволить делать с собой решительно всё.  
Мэки ловил себя на этом желании со сладким ужасом. Кажется, он впервые встретил партнёра, с которым мог действительно реализовать эту свою сторону, не боясь оказаться в итоге использованным, обманутым и с разбитым сердцем. Иронично, что этот партнёр оказался андроидом, предположительно даже не оснащённым репликой гениталий.  
Не оснащённый андроид трахал его равномерными сильными движениями, почти протаскивающими вперёд по дивану, у андроида не немело запястье и не затекали руки, не болели колени и собственный стояк ему не мешал. Мэки закрыл глаза и блаженно сопел, бессвязно лепеча:  
\- Ещё, я хочу ещё, дай мне ещё, Доналл, пожалуйста, Доналл, ах!..  
Доналл услышал и дал. Щедро.  
У Мэки разъехались локти. Он задохнулся, упал щекой на диванную подушку и тихонечко поднывая, пустил слюну на бархатистую декоративную наволочку. Если бы Доналл не держал его, он наверняка въехал бы башкой в высокий подлокотник и распластался бы на заляпанном смазкой диване сбитой птицей.  
\- Вы же знаете, что я остановлюсь, если вы пожелаете? – поинтересовался Доналл ровным голосом.  
\- Н-н… не смей! – невнятно булькнул Мэки, уже чувствовавший благословенное приближение оргазма. – Пожалуйста, Доналл!.. дай мне…  
\- Мне нравится, как вы сейчас выглядите, - тихо поделился Доналл. – И как звучите. Покричите для меня?  
Ответа он не ждал – по крайней мере, не слов. Отпустив мелко дрожащее бедро, накрыл рукой ставший болезненно чувствительным член Мэки, обхватил у основания и сделал два резких, уверенных скользящих движения вверх-вниз.  
Мэки закричал, прерывисто, захлебнулся криком, быстро перешедшим в звонкие, судорожные всхлипы, лишённые всякого следа разумности и осмысленности.  
Он слышал сам себя приглушённо, словно сквозь вату, и сам удивлялся, как откровенно и бесстыдно звучит. Словно животное или ребёнок. Кто-то, не обременённый никакой ответственностью, никаким стыдом.

Он очнулся от того, что на лицо попали тёплые брызги воды. С трудом разлепил склеенные слезами ресницы и тупо уставился на толстый дымчатый пластик собственной душевой кабины. Удивился, как может стоять на ногах, когда колени подгибаются. Потом понял, что это Доналл удерживает его в вертикальном положении, прижав к себе под душем, и закрыл глаза обратно.  
Смутно чувствовал, как его вытирают, заворачивают в махровую простыню, поднимают и несут. Вновь открыл глаза уже в спальне.  
Доналл с нечитаемым выражением лица оглядывал гнездо из мятых одеял и пледов на ни разу не убранной с его ухода постели. Потом, видимо, решил, что хуже уже не будет, и всё-таки положил Мэки в это гнездо. Но всё же прокомментировал:  
\- Я бы всё-таки рекомендовал менять постельное бельё. Хотя бы время от времени.  
\- Мне не стыдно, - заверил Мэки, но его уши и щёки, розовые после секса и тёплого душа, покраснели сильнее. Он шмыгнул носом. – Это моя постель, и тебя в ней не было всё это время, так что у тебя нет права голоса.  
\- Хорошо, я готов взять это на себя, - Доналл позволил затянуть себя на кровать и, не дожидаясь просьб, лёг за спиной Мэки, дал ему притереться спиной к груди и обнял, положив руку на бедро.   
Нелогично, но ощущение физической близости было приятно ему тоже. Казалось, что так он сможет защитить человека от чего угодно и пресечь любые его само-разрушительные поползновения с лёгкостью.  
\- Когда я проснусь, ты будешь здесь? – спросил Мэки тихо. – Я ни на чём не настаиваю, но…  
\- Спите, - сказал Доналл. – Я вижу своё призвание в том, чтобы быть рядом с вами. Так что, нет, я не уйду.  
Возможно, для кого-то это звучало бы угрожающе, но Мэки успокоено вздохнул и скоро крепко спал.  
Доналл лежал рядом, автоматически снимая показания жизнедеятельности каждые пятнадцать минут, и просматривал логи «умного дома». Наконец, через несколько часов, счёл нужным сделать рассылку Адаму, Анне и Ченгуанг.  
«Спасибо, что присмотрели за ним, - говорилось в рассылке. – Больше проявлять беспокойство не следует. Доналл».  
После чего позволил себе уйти в спящий режим.


End file.
